Between a greaser an a hood
by spanish greaser girl
Summary: All start with a fight and the love between a new girl in Tulsa with a sweet greaser but all turn when she meet with a hood. please read! first story!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic about the outsiders. I'm from Spain and my English is not the best sooo please if I have any mistakes please say me and I'll try to correct them.

Thanks all for read it, I hope you like it and please REVIEW!

* * *

><p>I only added Danna Evans, all the characters are from S.E. Hinton. The book isn't happened and all the characters are alive.<p>

Chapter 1

My name is Danna Evans. I live in Tulsa for a couple of months when my mother died and my father decided to start a new life. I haven't got many friends here, but at school I talk to a few classmates and little else.  
>As each day I went to the DX station where is working the cutest boy in the city. A boy who would be a movie star if he lived in Hollywood. I always look across the street to see him with his gang. Attempt to reach out and gather strength to talk to him but always fails.<p>

One day I pass quickly through the station, even I stood in the corner and went down the street to get home. I live between the two neighborhoods and I do not consider myself a Greaser or a Soc but if I had to choose I would go with SOCs team. Just because my lifestyle is more similar to them than greasers which are fighting every day.

I moved away from the gas station when a group of boys stopped their car over the sidewalk and blocking my way with the car.  
>- Where are you going alone? Get in the car and let us take you to see an amazing place.- said one of them with an evil smile. All others released a few laughs with malice. They were five Socs and they were too drunk.<p>

-Leave me alone. - I yelled as I turned and toward the station.  
>One of the guys grabbed me and threw my backpack down. Another grabbed my other arm and throw me to the group that began to surround me.<br>-I'll show a few manners affection.  
>-I said leave me alone, I want nothing from you.<br>That's when they grabbed me and knocked me down. I tried kicking and punching they but all I got was squeezed harder. One of them began to touch me too and I spit in his face, leading him back to me with a punch in my nose. I started to bleed and drown until I heard a voice.

- Do not you have been taught that when a girl doesn't want anything with you have to be respect? - Someone shouted.  
>The Socs began to move away from me to mess with other guys. One of the boys grabbed one of those who held my legs and started hitting punches. They were Greaser and they were winning.<br>-come on! Everyone in the car now! - One of the Socs from inside the car shouted nervous. They got up wounded from the ground and went inside the car. The Greasers began to insult yelling them and I just wanted to leave that place. I hated the fights I had never gotten into something like that.  
>- Are you okay? You are bleeding too much.- one of the greasers said me.<br>- Just a little sore but I'm fine.

The boy helped me up taking me by the waist. My legs hurt and the bleed from the nose fell on his white shirt.  
>- I'm sorry. -I said quickly.<br>Do not worry; it's my brother's old shirt. -He said smiling. Then he took a handkerchief from his trouser pocket and put it in my nose.- My name is Pony.  
>- I'm Danna. - I said almost in a whisper for having my nose blocked. He laughed.<br>- I know your name, I've seen once by the high school. I go to the opposite class to yours.  
>I nodded and closed my eyes, I began to feel dizzy and my head hurt.<p>

- How's the girl? - Asked a guy behind me.  
>-Bleed too.- Pony said without removing his hand from the handkerchief. I had my hand over his.<br>A blue-eyed, blond boy approached me as he puffed on his cigar. Behind him came another dark-haired boy with dark eyes and dark skin.

-Usually they do not bother with girls. You should have made them something they do not have liked. - The blond boy said me as he laughed between some puffs.  
>-Do not say that Dally, they were looking for a fight. - Pony said as he pulled out his hand from my nose. I kept pressing on if the blood out again.<br>-Here is your backpack. -I take it from the hand of the other guy who was a little bit far of me. He seemed afraid of something.  
>- Where are the others? - Pony asked with worry lines.<br>-One broke Steve's lip and Soda went with him into the gas station to take water. Two-Bit have been due to follow them.

Pony nodded and then he looked at me. - Are you feeling better?  
>I nodded and I removed the handkerchief from my nose. The blood had stopped, but could see the nose sore and a little odd.<br>-Thanks for helping me not even want to think what they might have done if you had not come to help me.  
>-It's nothing, we needed a fight. It was a long time without been at one. Only now you're going to have to do a small favor to us. - Dally laughed as he threw his cigarette to the ground.<p>

I began to be afraid of them, especially from Dally. I did not trust the greasers so I decided that the best is that I have to leave to home.  
>-Well, thanks for everything but I have to go now or my dad will be nervous.<br>-Sure, I'll see you at school. - Pony smiled me.  
>I nodded and I turned around to come home full of blood stains and a few aches all over my body.<p>

* * *

><p>I know that it is a little short but I'll try to do the others chapters longer if I have more ideas.<p>

Review please¡ =)

STAY GOLD!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy with this second chapter of my first fanfic.

I know that it is a little short but I promise you that the next one will be more longer.

Please REVIEW¡ =D

* * *

><p>I only added Danna Evans, all the characters are from S.E. Hinton. The book isn't happened and all the characters are alive.<p>

Chapter 2

I was sitting in the bleachers when Ponyboy came to greet me.  
>-Hi Danna, how are you today? - He said with a big smile.<br>-Better. - I lied. The truth is that my nose and my head still ached and I had a few bruises on the body.  
>-Don't be worry they aren't going to attack you again. Sure they are not going through the station in a while.<br>I nodded my head as I looked at my food. Pony sat beside me and took out his sandwich inside his bag. Both of us didn't raise our eyes from the food and the silence between us began to be uncomfortable.  
>Then the school cheerleaders began to arrive to the football field to practice their choreography for Saturday's match football. I looked at Pony and as his eyes went directly to one of the cheerleaders: Cherry Valance. She was pretty, cheerleader, popular and smart. What guy is not going to like her?<br>-I didn't know you liked Cherry. - I laughed as I looked at Pony. He quickly pulled his view off the cheerleader team and he looked at me.  
>- Why do you say that? I just was looking what they are doing.<br>-Sure, namely that Cherry was doing. He bowed his head-turning red and shaking. She was a Soc and he a Greaser. So surely he could not talk to her throughout her life. But love is so cruel sometimes. But other times just with a little push you can get it.  
>- Do you want to get a date with her?<br>Pony looked at me with a raised eyebrow. - Are you crazy?, me with Cherry Valance on a date? - I just raised my shoulders. - Danna, it's something that will never happen.  
>- Why not?<br>-Because she is popular and I did not, she does not even know I exist, she has a boyfriend, and mainly, because I am a Greaser and she a Soc.- he stop to sighed and then continue talking lower.- I can't imagine what would happen between the bands if some persons like us stay together.

I nodded and looked to Cherry. The truth is that, she was a pretty girl and I did not understand why a Greaser and Soc can't be together, what was what separated them? Is the money?, Is their lifestyle? I've never been with a Greaser I've always been related to Socs so I hadn't have an idea of what could it be.  
>-Pony, I owe you one for saving me yesterday and nothing has occurred to me all day. Now that I have the brilliant idea to give you a date with Cherry do not like it, so please help me.<br>Pony looked at me without knowing what to say. I did not know if he was thinking about something or just laugh about the absurd thing that I say.  
>-I have an idea, but I don't know if you like it. – He sighed and looked at his hands. I waited for him to say what he had just occurred. - How about if the date... instead to be with Cherry ... well ...if you do not mind if it would be with another person. - he stammered and nervous.<br>-Of course I do not care; I owe a favor to you. If it is what you want I'll try to talk to that person. Who is she?  
>Pony kept looking at his hands. He felt increasingly nervous, then sighed and looked at me. - You.<br>He said it so softly that I could barely hear. Does he really wanted a date with me or was he joking? For their facial expression I saw that it was serious. The truth is that I never would have noticed Pony, he is not the kind of guy that attracts me, but he see sweet and handsome boy.  
>-Okay, maybe my idea is very stupid. I don't know why I told you. – He laughed nervously.<br>-Well I do not see it very stupid.  
>- Do not you? Well I didn't see it very stupid, if it's that what you like it's fantastic. – He said it so fast and he stuck with the words and I came to laugh.<br>-Of course I would like a date with you. We can know better each other.  
>-Great, so I'll go to pick you this afternoon at five o'clock in your home and ...<br>-No, -I quickly cut him before he finishes speaking. - if you do not mind I'd rather go to your home or anywhere else to meet you.  
>He stared at me a bit puzzled but he nodded and pulled a piece of paper from his notebook. If my father sees me on a date with a boy and more if is a Greaser boy he would kill me. I could not let my father see me with Pony in no time. He does not like that I meet around with boys, is a bit old fashioned since my mother died.<br>-Here's my address.  
>I took the piece of paper that he was giving me and just the school's bell rang.<br>-I have geography and I can't be late, so I'll see you at five. - I said as I grabbed my backpack from the ground and I began to jump out of the stands.  
>-Sure, goodbye. - He raised his voice so I can hear him before I pass to the crowd.<p>

* * *

><p>Excuse me if there are any mistakes, my English is not the best =)<p>

Sooo what do you think about the personality of Danna? What would happen on the date? And what would happen with Danna's father?

I'll write the chapter longer and a lot of new news would happen =) R&R

STAY GOLD


	3. Chapter 3

My third chapter of my first fanfic. It's longer than the others I enjoy writing it much than with the others. I hope you'll enjoy like me =)

Please excuse me if there are a lot of mistakes my brother check it but he hasn't a good English too.

Review if you have any ideas or you want to check any hard mistake.

Thanks for read it. R&R

* * *

><p>I only added Danna Evans, all the characters are from S.E. Hinton. The book isn't happened and all the characters are alive.<p>

Chapter 3

I just fixed about 4:30 and I began to get nervous. Not only because it was my first date with someone have I barely met. I was also being nervous about if my father would see me with Pony alone on a date. My father was able to lock myself in my room for weeks to make me forget about boys.

Before coming to Tulsa I haven't got many friends I got along better with only a couple of girls who came to my class but little else. Now here I had no one special but I felt that maybe Pony could be that someone.

I looked in the mirror and I could only think about if Pony will see me pretty, if he thinks that I going with the right clothes for a first date or if he'll see me more like a Soc. I had tried most of the dresses of my closet and finally I decided to wear one pink but now I saw it a little tight and short, but thinking about how Greasers girls dress I felt that I was wearing something right to a date.

I went downstairs and there in the chair of the dining room was my father, with a beer in one hand and in the other the TV remote. My father was not the same since my mother died, before he spent the day reading a good book or painting a picture. His job change had also affected more to his personality. Before he was working at one of the best banks in the city until it broke, now in Tulsa he is a cleaner that works in a company. The change of life had affected us both but especially to him

.  
>"Dad."I said from the stairs, he growled without removing his eyes from the TV. "I will walk around the village. It's a day too hot to stay locked up here. I will return about eight "<br>He growled again as he nodded his head and his gaze was on the TV. I went to the door before he turn and he could see my clothes and think that my clothes were not right to go anywhere. But I ran to the door and get outside.

I arrived to Pony's house before five, it was actually closer to my house than I thought. I knocked on the door and I Ponyboy opened it.  
>"Hi Danna!" He said smiling. I smiled back. He seemed happy but nervous too. "I'm going out Darry, I'll back soon." He shouted from the door.<br>"Be careful where you go," replied a voice from inside the house.

After the door closed Pony and I went out into the street. We began to walk aimlessly until Pony asked. "Where we going?  
>"Well I haven't thought of anything special. I thought if you had the idea you might have something more."<br>"We can go for an ice cream" I nodded. I like the ice creams and more if a guy like Pony offer me to take one with him.  
>After a while without saying anything walking I looked at Pony. He looked increasingly nervous and increasingly reddish. I noticed that his clothes seemed new, recently purchased. He wore jeans and a blue shirt sleeves rolled up dark, then I looked at myself and it was obvious that I had arranged for the date. It seemed that he would not going to talk and I did not know what I can ask but I decided to start.<p>

"You know that it is my first date?" He looked up from the floor and smiled.  
>"Mine too. Are you nervous? "I laughed for his question. Of course I was nervous but I would not let it to dominate me, however he seemed much more nervous than me.<br>"Well maybe a little, I'm not sure." He nodded and turned his gaze to the ground.  
>Later we arrive at a coffee shop and we go inside. Pony left the door open and I pass behind him. There's not many people. A couple of people in the line and a few empty tables. Pony goes to the line and I followed him.<p>

"What flavor do you want?" He asked me.  
>"I think that strawberry and chocolate. And you , what would you want? "<br>"The same as you." I smiled. I loved that he was so sweet but I missed more of mischief in him. If he put the arm around my shoulder, his hand taking me or just talk to me a little more.

After asking the ice cream we sat on a table in the background next to the window.  
>"Why did you come to Tulsa?" he asked.<br>"My mother died a few months ago and my father did not want to stay in the town. He had lost his job at the bank and he saw an announcement of the work here so he decided to try a change. "  
>"My parents died in a car accident. Now I live with my brothers. Darry is the oldest<p>

And he spends the day working and Soda is a dropout and works at the gas station DX. "  
>"Your brother is the guy who works at the station?" He nodded and he looked to his ice cream while I watched with amazement face. Then I fit all, I survived at the fight because they were at the station, Pony should be in the group of guys who I always looked when I pass there. That group of guys where the cute guy of the gas station was and Pony should be his brother.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked as me with a worried face.  
>I had been looking at him with that look of surprise as everything fits together. "Nothing, I was only thinking about one thing, do not worry."<br>Suddenly someone knocked his fist at our table. "Hey Greaser, what are you doing in our territory?" A boy asked us. He looks like if he was like our age. He was accompanied by a couple of boys. I had no doubt that they were SOCs.

Pony stood there not knowing what to say looking at those guys. I started to get more nervous about the situation than the date. I did not want more fights with them, I had enough yesterday. The boy returned to give a blow to the table and raised his voice.  
>"I asked you a fucking question Greaser" Pony looked at him, not knowing what to say. Then I got mad. It bothered me that some guys in their class have to come to spoil my first date.<br>"This is anyone's territory, so leave us alone and out of here." The boy turned and looked at me. I was sure that he had not even realized that I was there.  
>"Who are you?, Can I know how a girl of your class is doing with a shit like this?" He said as he got closer to my face and grabbed my arm to throw myself at him dragging me by my seat.<p>

Pony pushed him up from his seat. This guy took a step backwards and his companions went for Pony.  
>"Hey kids if you want to fight go outside the cafeteria or I called the police." A man yelled from the bar. I looked around without getting up from my seat. All the people there looked at us and most of them were Socs Pony grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the cafeteria to the street.<p>

We started walking faster and faster until we started to run. I was afraid that all the SOCs leave the cafeteria in search of us, then we were dead. When I thought I was far enough I screaming. " Pony, we will follow up here."

He stopped and sat on the curb to light a cigarette. I saw on my wrist the release of the force that Pony was doing on it.  
>"I'm sorry, I did not know what to do. I should not have taken you there. "I sat beside him and took his hand. I was more nervous than when we started the date.<br>" It's not your fault. Socs are those damn those seeking a fight. "He squeezed my hand harder at me. We crossed our look and that was when I saw the beautiful color of his eyes. They have a light gray-green color that I loved too much. He took off the view, he took a final drag of his cigarette and stood up still holding my hand.

"We'll go to home." I nodded and we walked down the street holding our hands. I did not mind how the date begun or how a Soc want to ruin it, I'd take this end. I was not going to let my father see me come up with Pony to home so I stopped at the beginning of the street.

"My house here and I'll close myself. Thanks for the date Pony "He nodded his head and look at our hands that still together.  
>"See you at school tomorrow" I smiled and then he kissed me on my cheek. I smiled back and I left him to return home.<br>"Danna" He yelled for me to spin. "Tomorrow is going to be a party in the park ... and I had the idea ... that maybe ... if you want to go ... with me." He stuttered turning red.  
>"I love your ideas." I smiled. He laughed. "Of course I like to go."<br>"Tomorrow at six I'll wait here for you" I nodded and I turned around.

So it was like a second date? Well I just hoped it was not as bad as this, but at least there were no Soc on it.  
>I came home quickly. My father had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV on and a few empty beer bottles on the table. I took off my shoes, turned off the TV and went upstairs without making any noise. I still a little nervous about the date and then I thought on Pony and how I felt when I look him on eyes. He is so cute and so sweet.<p>

What I could put on a second date, at a party where I don't not meet anyone and where probably all of the people will be greasers? Since this a million questions came to my head before I could sleep.

* * *

><p>Sooo what you think about the date? You like it? On my next chapter the party will be very specially because Danna will meet someone special… =D<p>

R&R

STAY GOLD


	4. Chapter 4

I have lot things to do, sorry for upload it so late.

I hope you enjoy with the story. This chapter it's longer than the others.

Please, excuse me if there are a lot of mistakes my English is so bad. =)

Review if you have any ideas or you want to check any hard mistake.

Thanks for read it. R&R

* * *

><p>I only added Danna Evans, all the characters are from S.E. Hinton. The book isn't happened and all the characters are alive.<p>

CHAPTER 4

It was my second date with Pony and I was more nervous than in the first. I knew that I was starting to feel something for him but I did not know exactly what. That morning at school I did not talk much with him at recess because he went with his gang and at lunchtime, when he came and sit with me, I found him more nervous than the last day so he didn't say anything. After at the exit of school I didn't meet him.

It was five and a half and I was already dressed. I wore a red dress a little shorter than usual. I knew that the girls who are going to the party would be all greasers and they will go with the shortest skirts that they could wear but I did not want to wear something that I did not feel at ease and Pony would not recognize me. I makeup and brushed my hair. I grabbed my denim jacket and left the room to meet with Pony at six.

My father was gone all morning at home watching TV, smoking and drinking beer. I hate those days when he spent all the time sitting and drunk so he can't remember my mother.  
>"Dad I'm going for a while, I will come soon. Ok? "<br>"Do not you go yesterday afternoon?" He said, almost yelling. I knew that he was in bad mood, always when he stays at home is the same.  
>"Yes, but today is different because ..." and before I could invent an excuse he got up from his chair and came towards me.<br>"I do not care how different it is. I do not like that you going out there when you want and with whom you want. You are my daughter and you have to obey me in what I say."  
>I was really scared. He was too close to me and I felt that he was going to hit me. I began to mourn and I was blocked without knowing what I can answer. I haven't got any idea about what to do in that situation.<p>

I left the hall running and I go into the street and I ran up, crying. Then I heard my father yelling at me to come home, until I reached the corner where I have met with Pony. Luckily he had not come yet. I sat on the sidewalk and tried to calm down and to stop mourn. My father never had yelled at me in that way, whenever he is so exhausted. On the other hand, is like this time he caught me by surprise.

Then Pony came. He wore blue light jeans, a black shirt and a black jacket. I could see that he had his greasy hair brushed a couple of times.  
>He smiled to me and I got up to the floor to greet him. He said with his low and shy voice, "Hi" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He smelled great, like shower gel and deodorant typical of a boy. That turn me crazy "Are we going to the party?"He asked, I nodded. "Is something wrong? You seem… a little ... scared."<p>

"Do not worry; I'm fine, maybe… a little nervous." I tried to smile and he smiled again and took my hand.  
>Now being with Pony, I felt better. The fear I had was completely gone and now I felt like butterflies in the stomach. It felt strange but I liked it.<p>

We arrived at the party that was in the park. There were too many people, music too loud and too much alcohol to adolescents. Pony was dodging people without letting go my hand. I don't meet anyone there. The people shouted, danced, waved among them ... and me, a beginning there. The girls were dancing and filtering with several guys at once.

The fear began again when people started to look at me in a some strange view. I think that it was because they were seeing me like a Soc. But I do not consider myself a Soc, but neither one greaser, so I tried to calm down and think only of my date with Pony.

We arrived at one of the vans where there were four boys. I recognized Johnny and the other three guys I knew that they were the ones who were always at the gas station when I stopped there to see the guy who works there and who I recognized where we were next.  
>"Hey guys!" Pony yelled them when we get close enough to hear us. They returned the greeting. I smiled at Johnny and he gave it back.<p>

"Who is this so beautiful lady?" One of them asked leaning against the car with a beer in his hand.  
>"She is Danna. Danna, they are Two-Bit, Steve and my brother Soda. "I said a shy hello and them as well.<br>Finally I meet Soda. It was not the way that I was thinking but I did not care. He was more handsome being closer than at the distance where I saw him. But, of course, I do not feel the same way for him that with Pony.

"How long have you been dating?" Two-Bit asked with a grin.  
>Pony began to turn red and he looked away. "We're not coming out." He replied.<br>I bit my lip because it was true and it bothered me. I liked him even more.  
>"Well, but going together hand with hand see otherwise." Then he got redder.<br>"Do not mess with my brother." Soda said as he grabbed Pony's neck. "If they want to go hand with hand with a girl, he goes without any problem and that is something you can't do."

He released my hand and went to the front of the car for a couple of drinks. I stood there and they were watching me before Pony came with a couple of Pepsi. Then the boys sought other care.

"Hey, when is Dally going to come?" Soda asked. I knew who was Dally, that guy who fought with the SoCs that tried to hit me a couple of days ago.  
>"He said that he had something to do in Buck's and then he will come here," said Two-Bit leaving the empty beer bottle on the floor and took a full one next to his foot.<p>

I started to feel cold and I remembered that I had left the denim jacket at home. I should throw it away when my father yelled at me and he scared me. Thinking on it, I turned to be scared. I thought that if I return home and he continues as angry as he was before… He could hit me?

"Are you cold?" Pony asked.  
>"A little, I should have left my jacket at home." Pony took off his jacket and placed it on my shoulders. It smelled like him and I could not hold back a small smile thinking about it. I looked him and turned to stare at his beautiful eyes. I was in love with him that was something I could not deny. It was as if the time had stopped, as if the music had stopped and the people around us were not there. I felt something that make me feel like if I want to kiss him. I want to feel his lips on mine but it was not the right place.<p>

Then we looked to the group that was with strange faces looking at us as if they wondering something.  
>"Really you are not together?" Two-Bit asked.<br>The others laughed and Pony get reddish. I looked around because I do not want continue with the subject. People looked at me as if I was a shit there and it was right strange. Two girls approached to the group. "Hello," they greeted the group and one went to Soda and the other girl to Steve.  
>"Who is the Soc who is with you?" Asked the girl who was with Steve high enough so I could hear her.<br>"Her name is Danna, she has come with Pony." Soda said. The girl who was with him said: "Well, I'm Sandy and she's Evie." I nodded to them and Sandy turned to Soda. "Shall we go?" She asked. They nodded and left the group.

Suddenly a guy behind Johnny gives a scare to him. Two-Bit and the guy laughed madly and Johnny go froze. He was Dally.  
>"Jesus, you left me dead Dally." He ruffled his hair and pulled a cigarette from his jacket.<br>"Do not worry Johnny, now there is not Soc around here." Then he looked me up and down with his puzzled face. "Well she did. Who are you? "He asked.  
>Great, he did not remember me or maybe the day of the fight. "My name is Danna."<br>"It's the girl who a couple of Socs hit a couple of days ago. Do not you remember her?" Pony said.  
>"I think so, was that girl you liked, right?" He said with a mischievous grin.<br>Pony sighed without answering the question and Two-Bit, affected by alcohol, laughed even louder than before.

One of the guys who were behind me pushing me and went inside the circle. He asked directly to Dally and Two-Bit who were leaning against the car.  
>"Can I know why you are with that fuck soc?" He said almost shouting. He was looking for a fight and appeared drunk.<br>"She is not a Soc, so get out of here before I kick your ass." Dally said, rising his voice.  
>"How do you know that she is not those nasty soc spy?"<br>"I've told you that go out here asshole." He shouted loudly. The boy was really furious and punched Dally in his face. So they began to fight. Dally punched him in the stomach and he fell down beside me. Pony grabbed my arm and led me behind the car where was Johnny and Two-Bit got into the fight to separate them.

"Take that fuck Soc away from my territory or if I'll see her there I'm going to take her away." He shouted while others grabbed him separating from Dally.  
>"Touch her and I'll cut your hands asshole" Dally yelled. Two-Bit led him where we were. "Come here, I step quarrel again with him."<p>

We left as quickly as possible. Two-Bit took his car out there and went up to the road. We walked without speaking, I was still frozen by the fight and I did not know what to do. It was all my fault, for going to a place where I should not be.  
>Two-Bit got out of his car and spoke with Dally, while Pony turned to me. "Are you OK?" He asked, looking to my face. I nodded without looking at him I would not want that he see the fear that I felt. "Do not worry they will not hurt you." He hugged me and I wrapped my arms around his body. I sighed quietly, knowing that it was over.<p>

"Hey, Pony!" Two-Bit yelled as he approached us. "I have to talk with Darry about an issue so I'll take Johnny and you home." Johnny nodded without saying anything and Pony separated more from me. "Dally leads Danna, he says that he is going to return to Buck's and I haven't got much time to take her home." Pony nodded and looked into my face. "See you tomorrow at school?"  
>"Sure." I said smiling. I wanted to spend more time with him, but he didn't say anything. He kissed me quickly on the forehead and ran down where Johnny and Two-Bit were going into the car.<p>

I turned to find Dally who stood like the first time I saw him, with his swagger and his cigarette on his hand. He was leaning on the bonnet of his car. Without saying anything he threw the cigarette on the floor, he smiled me and turned to open the car door so I could come inside it. "Madame," he said pointing to the interior.  
>I went inside without looking him because I kept giving a little scary of Dally, I do not trust him. Well either him, or any Greaser.<p>

* * *

><p>Sooo what you think about this chapter? You like the attitude of Dally? And Pony? Please review and give me your ideas about it.<p>

R&R

STAY GOLD! =D


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys!

I haven't got any REVIEW in the last chapter =(

I hope you do on that one because I really like this story and I don't want to stop writing about it.

This chapter is harder than the others. More violence and bad language =P but I hope you enjoy it and please REVIEWS!

* * *

><p>I only added Danna Evans, all the characters are from S.E. Hinton. The book isn't happened and all the characters are alive.<p>

Chapter 5

Dally got in the car, he on the engine and started his way fastly. I was afraid, not only for the fight, also for Dally. I never had been alone with someone of that kind.  
>He took another cigarette from the pocket of his jacket and let off the wheel for a second to switch on it. I hit a gasp and hold the steering wheel automatically. He laughed at my reaction.<p>

"Relax, I have everything under control." He laughed again and grabbed the steering wheel.  
>"We are double the speed limit and you let off the wheel. You know what would happen if there is a bump in the road? "I screamed.<br>He looked away and ignored my question. I hated his cockiness and his stupid character. He was the kind of guy who I never will like because as much as you meet him you know that he is the polar opposite of you.

He took a few more puffs of his cigarette and threw it out the window. I tried to forget him and calm down me before I get home. I do not know why I started thinking about Pony and how much I liked him and I started remembered his scent. Then I realized that I was wearing his jacket and I had not returned it, I would take it to school tomorrow.

"Turn right at the next street." I said quickly to him and kept out thinking about Pony.  
>"I won't turn." He said in a dry and firm voice.<br>"Two-Bit said that you will take me home." I yelled. I was getting sick of him.  
>"I'll take you home. But first I have to pick one thing at Buck's "<br>I settled back in the seat. I did not want to argue with him because I knew he would win. I did not know what was Buck's, I had never heard of him, but I would have to put up with until Dally would take me home.

We did all the way in silence until we reached a house where music was heard inside the car and there were many drunken people.  
>"Follow me." Dally told me before he left the car. I would not go there; I did not like the place. I stayed in the car and, with a little luck, he would not realize that I was there but I was not. He turned, he opened my car door, and he grabbed me and put me on his shoulder.<br>"Dallas put me down!" I yelled while a punched him with my fists as he had grabbed my legs. Then I realized that I was wearing a short dress and I put a hand to not see anything, but I did it a little later. Some drunken kids who were there started to whistle and yell things to me. When we reached the porch, I fell to the ground and Dally smiled me mischievously. I looked with a bad view and followed him inside the house.

There was a bad environment, a lot of people were making out, dancing or getting drunk. I got in shock, stopping, watching the madness of people. Dally turned back and grabbed my arm tightly. "Do not go far of me." He whispered loudly.  
>We come to the bar where was a boy, little older than Dally, he was talking to two girls. They were laughing merrily visibly drunk. "Hey, Buck!" Dally shouted.<br>"Old Dally. Already back here? Hey, I see that you bring a beautiful girl. Is she new? "He asked looking at me smiling.  
>"No, is a friend's girlfriend." Dally answered without letting go my arm.<br>"Dally, it is not right."The boy laughed. Great, the guy thought I was Dally's girlfriend, which amused me. How could he thought that I am dating with him ?  
>"You mustn't think something that couldn't be true. I just take her home. "He nodded but I know that he isn't very convinced." Do you have the package that I left? "<br>"I've left in the room if you stood right there." Dally nodded and he pulled me upstairs.

We came in a dirty room, full of empty bottles and cigarette butts thrown on the ground. Dally closed the door behind me and I still there watching as he approached to the bed to open the package that was on the bed.  
>I preferred do not know what was at hand with the kind of down and he so I looked at the floor. I saw what was under my left foot. Great, a girl's panties. I preferred don't imagine what more could be lying around.<br>"It's my girlfriend ones." I looked up to see Dally smiling as he pulled a gun on his back. I wish that it was a toy gun and he was lying, I did not want more problems. "Well, maybe better my ex-girlfriend, we broke yesterday."  
>"Can we go now, please?" I said quietly. I knew that he would do whatever he wants.<p>

"If you ask me politely as it I think that I have no choice." I smiled. I think it was the first time that I felt him polite. "Thanks" I whispered as I took breath.  
>He took a couple things of the drawer and turned to me. He opened the door to let me out and before him close it he ducked out to grab the panties and put them in his jacket pocket. "You never know..." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.<p>

When we finally went to my house, I was guiding him by the streets to my home. I insisted to let me up at the beginning of the street and my father couldn't see me get off the car with a strange boy, but Dally did not stop until I convinced him that this house was my home.  
>"I will stay here until I see in." He said seriously. I nodded without looking at his face. I just wanted to leave and forget about it.<br>"Are you OK?" He asked. I was a little surprised that someone likes him ask me that and worry about me. I was a little scared about my father but nothing important.  
>"I'm OK, do not worry. "It was strange to say this sentence but the truth is that when I looked into his face I saw that he was speaking seriously and with a bit of concern. He nodded and put a slight smile on his face. "Bye Dally."<p>

I got out and went into my home without looking back. I knew that Dally goes out when I closed the door behind me and I heard the engine of his car.

I remembered my father, who would be asleep, and I tried to go upstairs without a noise. I was started up the stairs when someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to the ground hitting my head with it.  
>My father started shouting on me. "You leave home, leave me alone and come back with a nasty boy!" He was pulling my hair while I started to cry and I began to mourn and trying to get out there. "What are you, a little whore that goes with the first guy who finds out there?" I felt my head hurting with the beating of my blood.<p>

Then I was screaming at him to stop pulling my hair and do not yell at me more. Then he punched me in my face and I started bleeding. The wound that made me that damn SoCs just days ago was reopened.

"I asked you a fucking question and you should answer me! Is that what you are, a bitch that make out with anyone? "  
>I could not say anything, the blood was choking me and I could not stop mourn and beg him to stop. Then he hit my head with the ground a few times and I finally lost consciousness until the next morning.<p>

* * *

><p>Please, excuse me if there are a lot of mistakes my English is so bad. =)<p>

Sooo please REVIEWS! I'll answer you =)

You like the Dally's attitude with Danna? What do you think what would happened with Danna's fathers? And with Pony?

Ok my next chapter is going to have a lot of surprises! =)

R&R

STAY GOLD! =D


	6. Chapter 6

Here is my next chapter! I really love that story and the next chapter is better! I hope you like it too.

Thanks for all the reviews that I have, I'll answer you always you did it. =)

So, if anybody wants to check my chapter before I upload it, please REVIEW saying it! =)

R&R

* * *

><p>I only added Danna Evans and her father; all the characters are from S.E. Hinton. The book isn't happened and all the characters are alive.<p>

Chapter 6

The sun coming through the window to the room hit me in the eyes. I put a hand on the face so I could open my eyes but when I put it I started to feel a sharp pain all over my face.  
>I turned to lay on the couch and then I can remembered the night before, when I came home in Dally's car and my father had shouted angry and hit me on the stairs. I have head ached and my mouth tasted like blood.<br>I sat on the couch a little queasy. "Is there anybody at home? Dad are you there?" I shouted bothered by pain. My father must have taken me to the couch before going to work. I got up staggering and leaning on the walls to keep from falling and I go to the bathroom. The ribs and my face hurt like hell. When I got to the bathroom I take off my dress and saw the huge bruises that my father had done on my body.

Then I noticed my face full of blood and I shock. One eye was swollen with a bruise around it and I had a small cut on my lip. I opened the tap water and wiped my whole face. I was wearing the jacket that Pony had borrowed me last night. I took it off and saw that it was stained with blood that had to get out of my nose when my father hit me.

I cleaned Pony's hunter and left to dry. I did not want to look me in the mirror, every time I saw me I remember my father over me shouting that I was a bitch to walk around with a guy I did not know. I left the bathroom and went to my room to change clothes and get comfortable.

It was almost noon and classes had begun, however, as I was, I could not get there without passing through the pain, and my face was not right to go to school. Then I went to the kitchen for some food, my stomach began to growl.  
>I took the things to make me a sandwich, put them on a tray and went to the living room to watch TV.<p>

Suddenly I hear a knock at the door, the first thing that came to mind was that maybe my father had returned from work and I did not want to see him, I still felt weak to face him. But it was too early to come back to work. There was another harder knock on the door.  
>I went there and asked before opening, I did not want anyone to see me with this bruises. "Who is it?"<br>"It's me, open the fucking door." The boy screamed from the other side. What was he doing here? Why had he come to my house? I did not want to open him with this aspect; He would see my face hit and he would go mad.  
>"Danna, I know you're fucking there so opens the fucking door." He shouted impatiently. I decided to open him and headed for the living room, without looking at his face and went running there giving him back.<br>"Can you tell me what the hell were you doing for not open the fucking door." Dally asked closing the door behind him with a blow.  
>"I was making a sandwich." I said as I dropped my hair so he would not see my face.<br>"Why the hell did not you go to school? I went with Two-Bit to see Pony and he told us that you had not showed up all day. "He said as he pulled on the couch beside me and takes pack cigarettes from his jacket.  
>"I don't feel good." I said as I shrugged.<br>"What is wrong with you?" He said as he passed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me back by his side. I complained of pain and that was when he realized. He sat on the couch and pulled my hair back behind my ear and placing it.

I closed my eyes, I did not want to see him, I did not want to see his face when he discovered the evil aspect of the mine. He laid her hand on my chin and tilted my head gently. I opened my eyes to meet his own blue eyes looking angry at me. He seemed upset, he was tense and his eyes filled with rage.  
>"Who did this?" He asked through clenched teeth, trying not to look upset.<br>I did not want to put my father in any trouble and I did not want to remember everything that happened last night. So I responded with the first thing that popped into my head. "Nobody, I've done it myself."

He obviously did not buy it; he raised an eyebrow with a face puzzled. I continued talking. "Yesterday when I came… I didn't turn on the light and… when I stumbled up the stairs; I fell rolling to the ground and… I must have hit my nose because I ended up with a face full of blood."  
>I wished that it had swallowed but Dally is a tough guy and certainly not an idiot. "Now tell me the truth, what bastard did this?"<br>I removed his hand with my hand on my chin and looked down, I could not keep still and he saw me looking like this. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Danna tell me, who has been?" His voice was sweeter and less strong. I looked at our hands folded on my lap. That Dally is who I like, someone that cares for other and not the kind of cocky and tough character that I met yesterday.

"My father." I said almost in a whisper but enough for him to hear it.  
>He squeezed my hand tighter and I looked at his face. Now, he was looking down in anger. I watched all his muscles tensed and suddenly he turned and punched the table. He got up upset from the couch to his feet and started screaming. "Where the hell is that bastard? I swear I'll kill him, I'll kill that fucker. He had no fucking right to beat you!"<br>"Calm down Dally!" I screamed but he ignored me and kept screaming and running around the room.  
>"How do you want me to calm down, have you seen your face in a mirror? That bastard is dead. When the hell will he come to his fucking house? "<br>"I do not know, when he finishes working, I guess." I said calmly.  
>"Well, I'll wait here and I swear that when he walks in I kill him."<br>"No!" I yelled. "You can't expect him here, if you do that I'll get into more troubles."  
>"You will not get into any trouble because I would not allow you." He said firmly.<p>

So Dally stayed with me all afternoon waiting for my father appeared in the door, but my father did not return. We had dinner and he stayed to watch TV after dinner. He said that he had nothing exiting to do and that he did not want to leave me alone. I guess that he thought that my father would return when he was out so he stayed there all the night, with his arm around me sitting in the sofa.

That sweet and worried by someone other than his own life was the Dally that I liked, the Dally than I could be in love.

* * *

><p>Sooo I hope you like that new Dally. On the next chapter is going to be something between Pony, Danna and Dally ;)<p>

I will be waiting for your REVIEWS¡!

STAY GOLD! =D


	7. Chapter 7

Here's my new chapter!

I hope you enjoy with it and please REVIEW ! =)

This chapter is more intense than the other.

* * *

><p>I only added Danna Evans and her father; all the characters are from S.E. Hinton. The book isn't happened and all the characters are alive.<p>

Chapter 7

I woke up alone lying on the couch. The shiny sunlight streaming through the window made my eyes get closed again. Then I remembered what happened the last night. Dally had stayed with me at home because he didn't wanted that my father came to work and beat me again. But Dally was not on the couch now.

"Dally, are you in home?" I yelled half asleep. No one answered me so I figured that he would have gone early.  
>Then I thought that maybe my father had returned and he had seen me on the couch hugging Dally and then maybe they argue and fight. But it could not be because they had awakened me. I preferred not to give more thoughts about that stupid thought.<p>

I went to get a shower. My body was sore and with big bruises, now in a dark color, and my face was horrible. I stopped looking in the mirror to that person that I couldn't believe that she was me and get into the shower. When I finished was almost one o'clock so I went to eat something and watch TV.

What was Dally doing now? Where have he gone so early? Would he found my father out? No, it does not. Dally could not know who is my father. But there are some photos in the house where he and I were. What would happen if he had seen them and gone to find my father? I only could wish that the two were well and none had gotten into trouble.

My father had not returned home since yesterday. He had not called home, and he hadn't gone to his room because everything was in order. But I didn't want that he return home because I was alone. Although he had hit me and that guy who had changed since the death of my mother was a new boy but he was still my father.

I went to my room and I saw the hunter's Pony. I had said him that I would give it in class but I had not gone yesterday and today and maybe tomorrow either. I was sure that he would have come from the school so I decided to go to his home to return the jacket. I took the role that Pony had given me a days ago where he had jotted down her address and I went there for our first date. I found it and then I went to his home.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door a couple of times until Soda opened the door.<br>"Hi Danna, hey! Really bad face!" He said wiping his perfect smile off his face.  
>"Do not worry, I'm better. Is Pony at home? "<br>"Yeah, he's in his room. Come, I tell you where it is. "  
>I came into the house and Soda shut the door behind me. I followed Soda to one of the rooms. "Hey Pony, Danna has come." Soda said from the door, I came in the room and Soda shut behind me.<br>"How was the school?" I asked him to start a conversation.  
>He continued doing his homework without removing his face of the papers. "Good." He simply said.<p>

"I brought your jacket."  
>"Leave it on the bed."<p>

I did what he said and I sat on the bed because the ribs began to hurt me. I felt him tense, as if he was angry with me. He had not greeted me, he hadn't seen at me. I began to feel uncomfortable and I did not know what to say.  
>Before I could say anything he spoke first. "If you do not want anything more, get out. I'm too busy. "<p>

I was shocked when I heard him tell me to go away. I had not met that Pony. Now I knew he was really angry with me.

"What's wrong with me?"  
>He continued doing homework without telling me something.<br>"Pony tell me, why are you angry with me?"  
>"Dally was here at breakfast." I do not understand why he said that.<br>"What happened?"  
>"He has told us everything."He said, almost shouting. Then he turned and spoke to me looking into my eyes. "He told us that yesterday he was in your house, that he spent all the day with you, that your father had hit you and ..." Pony cut suddenly and caught air.<p>

I felt hurt that Dally has told them that my father hit me but I wanted to know all that he told them."What else has told you?"  
>"He said us that you have slept together." Great, so Dally had come to tell them everything and now Pony was jealous.<br>"Nothing happened between us; I just fell asleep on the couch with him."  
>"I know well Dally; I know that if he has been with you were because something else could happen."<br>"Pony, I swear that nothing happened. Only he was with me because he didn't want to leave me alone."

Then I noticed that my eyes began to moisten and tears began to leave. I did not want that he see me like that. I felt bad; I do not want to lose Pony because all was a misunderstanding with Dally.  
>"What happened at Buck's?" Then, I got lost in the conversation. He stood there looking at me without moving. I did not know what I could answer.<br>"What do you mean?" I said with tears.  
>"Steve and Evie were at the party and they saw you going up in the room. Today, Steve asked about it and Dally just laughed. "<br>"Dally took me there because he had an errand to pick up in his room. But nothing happened, we immediately went out there. "

He looked down to the floor and thought for a few minutes. I tried to calm down, but I could not stop thinking about I could lose a good friend; A friend that I'd in love with a few days ago. Pony was someone sweet and today when he started talking I could not imagine that he was him so rude with me.  
>Then he asked me. "Do you like Dally?"<br>I stood in shock not knowing what to say. I looked a little puzzled to him and I saw that he wasn't joking; he was looking into my eyes. Then I thought in Pony and how I had been feeling with him these days. In he's scent, in his beautiful eye color and how I had fallen in love gradually with him.

Then I thought of Dally and how bad I fell with him the first day. In the fear running through my body when the cool tough guy is close to me. But yesterday Dally was the one I liked. Someone who cares about you, who can defend you and could do anything to make you feel good.  
>Then my feelings began to mix and I was no l sure of anything.<br>"Danna, do you like Dally?"  
>"I do not know." I said softly.<br>He sighed, got up from his chair, grabbed his jacket and put it in the closet. I do not know what to do and the tears came back to felt.  
>"Dally is not your type."<br>"What do you mean?" I ask him a little curious.  
>"He is with a girl just because he wants to get to a point with her and that's all. He uses her and then he threw it away. He never love anyone, he is cold and rude with all people. And you know it. "He yelled me as he was pointing me with the finger.<p>

He was right, Dally could be like that but Pony hasn't met the sweet Dally that I met yesterday.  
>"You're wrong." I yelled standing on my feet before him. "If you think this about Dally then you do not know him enough."<br>"I've known him for years Danna. He always has been like that and he won't change. He just looking for a whore to get into his bed and that's all. "  
>So now I knew what Pony thinks about Dally and me. I was just a bitch to jump.<br>"Well, so this whore is going to do what she wants."  
>"Danna, I did not mean that, sorry." He said trying to calm down.<p>

I did not want to hear more, I did not want continue with this stupid conversation and end up worse than we already were and lost him forever. I ran out of the room while I get crying and I heard Pony yelling me to stop. But I do not want to go there.  
>I got out running a half of the street and when I got tired because my ribs hurt me a lot, I I stopped to sit on the curb.<p>

I love Pony but I was sure that Dally wasn't trying getting me in his bed because I wasn't a bitch. I was hurt that Pony thinks that. But I couldn't be angry with Pony because I so in love with him.

Then, suddenly a car stopped right next to me. A car that I had already seen a couple of days ago. A car that at this moment I did not want to know anything about the person who was inside.

* * *

><p>Sooo what do you think about this chapter? You like the fight between Pony and Danna? Have you got any idea of what is going to happen on the next chapter?<p>

Please excuse me if there are some mistakes because my English isn't the best and some phrases were hard to translate them. =)

Please REVIEW¡

R&R

STAY GOLD! =D


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you like it! Please review me your opinions I'll answer all. =)

I wrote a little bit with the Dally POV. Hope you like it.

Please REVIEW! And thanks to TheGreaserGirl who always review =)

* * *

><p>I only added Danna Evans and her father; all the characters are from S.E. Hinton. The book isn't happened and all the characters are alive<p>

Chapter 8

"What are you doing sitting there, baby?" Dally asked in a mocker tone.

I did not want to see or talk to him. I was angry with him because he had told them the things that he wanted, including what my father had done to me. Furthermore, Pony and I had argued about a fault that he did. I didn't make out with him at Buck's. We did anything last night at home and Pony thought different.

"Get out, Dally" I said almost in a whisper looking the ground. I did not want that he see me crying. The hurt in my ribs started to become more acute and I shuddered.

"Danna, are you okay?" He said, this time, in a worried tone.  
>He got out of the car and sat in front of me. He removed my hair from my bruised face and I looked into his eyes. I felt so much hatred towards him. But something told me that Dally was not the type that Pony thought. I had met them both and I love the one that was with me the yesterday.<p>

Dally POV

I had no idea that could happen to her. I was looking at her bright brown eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. I hated seeing her like this.

"Was the bastard of your father?" I asked her by letting her see how angry I was feeling. If he had beaten her again this time he would not escape. I'd go looking for that fucker and I am able to kill him.  
>She shook no her head again directed her view to the ground. I wanted that she tell me what happened to her to be like a shit, but no girl of her class would trust on a sucks like me.<p>

"Get up and get into the car." She thought for a couple of minutes, then sighed and get inside.

I got into the car and put on the engine. A moment later she began to cry louder and harder. I looked at her with concern not knowing what to say. The girls are usually easy for me but Danna was the kind of girl hard to read.

"Danna, please, tell me what fuck happens to you." I said as nice as I could with all the frustration that I was feeling.

I was beginning to get really frustrated not knowing what to do to her to stop cry. If her father had returned to beat her ... better not think about it.  
>She took a long sigh and said something that hurt me. "You! That's happened to me!"<p>

Danna POV

I wanted to feel like yesterday. Protected by Dally. But today I feel deceived by him, used. As Pony had said: "... He uses her and then he threw her away. He never loves anyone, He is cold and rude with all people ... "I did not believe him. I love Pony but I felt something for Dally.

The fear I felt while I was with him at the first moments that I was with him, returned to take possession of me. I did not know if I could trust in that hood after what he had done on me. If I told him that Pony had said me all he had told to them this morning, he could be angry with him and I did not want to get Pony into any trouble with my fault.

"What fuck have I done?" He asked loudly.

I could not stay silent. If I say him all that Pony told me, we could have all clarify and I could clarify my feelings.

"Danna, tell me what the fuck I've done," he said in his tough-guy swagger.

"You've told them everything. You told them that my father hit me, that you stayed with me all the night. And they think that we've done it. Why didn't you tell them that we did nothing at Buck's? "He was quiet, thinking an answer while he was looking at the road.

"Have you being talking with Pony?"

"What matter who has fuck told me about that bullshit?"

He stopped the car in front of my house. I was so angry with him. Also I had not cleared any of my feelings for him. Sometimes I hate him, others I felt fear and other times I loved him. All my feelings change depending on the mood of Dally.

"Has your father comes?" He asked me more quietly this time.

"No, he didn't even call me."

Then he stared at the road and he did not say anything. I did not want to keep talking to him so I opened the door to get out the car. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me to make me sit in the seat.

"Forgive me for said that shit."

I looked into his intense blue eyes. I knew that he was seriously regretful. His expression was serious and his silly smile was gone. The tough guy let out the sweet one. Then he put his hand on my neck and pulled me toward him. His warm lips touched mine and I did not know what to do. It was the first time that I kissed a boy. I tried to imitate him and return the kiss as best as I could.

Then he removed and we were looking each other for an instant. Pony came to my mind and I felt that I had cheated him, but between him and me there was nothing.

"You think I'm a whore?" I asked suddenly. I remembered what Pony had said about Dally. It was the first thing that I thought to ask. He was in shock with a puzzle face.

"Why do you ask me that stupid thing? Sure, you aren't a whore. "

"I ask it because this is what Pony thinks about me."

"Damn kid. Do not listen him, he's just jealous." I let a small smile and he returned it. That sweet and tough Dally was who made me feel more in love with him.

He kissed me stronger, more passionate. We were there a couple of minutes.

"Can we go inside of your house?"

"Sure." I said, sighing near his mouth.

We left the car and walked quickly into my house. I was not going to let get go to that point the first time that we kiss.

He turned me around, grabbed me by the waist tightly against him and kissed me hard. I put my hands around his neck and let him guide me to the living room. We got to the couch and we lay there. He was over me. I felt his tongue on my lower lip and I left him to follow the game a little more. He started to slide one hand under my shirt through my back and my ribs ache again with that sharp pain. I groaned in pain in his mouth but he was able to identify it. He removed leaving a few inches between us.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"No, just the damn ribs. They hurt constantly. "I said as I settled into the couch. He pulled his hands out between my back and the couch.

"Let me take a look." He said with a silly smile.

I returned him a mischievous smile and put my shirt up so he could see my ribs. He scowled at my body with huge bruises. He touched gently one of them and then started kissing me all over my body. It hurts even if he did so gently. I hold the groans of pain and let him play a little more with me.

Suddenly the phone rang. "Do not take it." He begged me between kisses. I was going to do what he said but then I thought that maybe it was something important.

"No Dally, I have to take it, maybe it's important." I said as I stood up and he turned away from me sitting on the couch.

I put my shirt right and picked up the phone.

"Evans' home."

"Are you Danna?" A familiar voice said from the other side of the phone.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? What do you think about Dally and Danna together? It only started, on the next chapter Pony is going to talk with Danna about it ;)<p>

PLEASE REVIEW !

R&R

STAY GOLD =D


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter! I hope you like it =)

Please **REVIEW**! Tell me what you think about it please!

* * *

><p>I only added Danna Evans, all the characters are from S.E. Hinton. The book isn't happened and all the characters are alive.<p>

Chapter 9

"Are you Danna?" A familiar voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Yes, I am. Are you Aunt Josie?"

"Sure. So, you remember me." My aunt Josie was my father's sister. I had not seen her since my mother's funeral.

"Of course, I remember you. How are you? "

"Fine, honey. Don't you wonder why am I phoning you? "

"The truth is that I am a bit surprised."

"I was calling to tell you that your father is right. He came here a couple of days ago. I do not know what happened to him Danna, but he does not want to go back there. Do you have any idea about what could it be? "Of course I knew. He had given me a huge beating and now he was regretful for it. But I'm not going to say anything to my nosy aunt.

"I guess that he didn't like that place. Besides he hasn't been doing anything. "He just was drunk the whole day.

"He's horrible affection. He spends his days locked in a room and never leaves home. He told me to tell you that he won't go home for a long time. Do not worry about it honey, I'll take care of him. "

I did not care that my father won't come home; I don't want to face him. Surely he regretted what he had done but for me it was hard to forgive.

"Okay, take care of him. After my mother's death, he is very weak."

"Of course I take care of him the best way I could. And you don't go on any problem honey. See you soon. "

I said goodbye to my aunt and I hung up the phone. If my father would not be at home, I am going to be alone all day. Well, now I had Dally.

Pony POV

How could I have been so stupid? Danna isn't a whore. Why had I shouted that stuff?

I felt bad because she did not know if he liked Dally. I knew I had lost her forever. She would go behind Dally because he could bring her all the things that I haven't got. Although, we never had begun.

I had many times to ask her out but I never did. These two dates that we had were a shit. On the first she saw that I am a quitter. On the second she was feeling bad but I do not know what to do. Then she had met Dally. He's a tough guy who knows how to defend and how to treat girls.

I had lost the girl I really love. I fell in love with her when I first saw her in high school. She went to the gas station most of the days and stood on the other street looking us. I never knew why she did that.

Danna does not deserve someone like Dally.

"Hey Pony, what happened with Danna?" Soda asked as he entered in the room.

I always tell everything to Soda. He knew good advices.

"I asked her if she liked Dally and she said that she did not know. But I know she really likes him. I've lost her forever. "

"Hey little brother, do not worry. She will realize that she really like you. I saw you the other day and she look at you with a love sight." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. But that did not work.

"I said something I should not. She would hate me forever. "

"Pony, do not worry. Danna is a good girl and will not make the mistake of his life hating you. Tomorrow, when you see her in high school, act normal. Talk to her and explain it all. I do not believe a word that Dally said. "

The truth is that sometimes hear Soda made you feel better. He knew that I was bad since Dally came home.

Tomorrow, if she went to class, I will talk to her and I'll apologize for having said something that was not true.

Danna POV

I returned to the living room and sat next to Dally who had turned on the television. He put his arm around my shoulders and drew me closer to him.

"Was it something important?" He asked. I got up my face to see his blue eyes. They weren't like Pony ones. They were colder and ruder than Pony's eyes.

"It was my aunt. She told me that my father is with her. He's not coming back for a long time. "

"That's great. I won't have to keep an eye on you every time that I have to leave you here."

"You do not have to keep an eye on me if you don't want."

"Now I'm your boyfriend so I'll protect you whenever I can."

Then we are dating. I guess he did not need to ask me. Since we had left his car until the phone rang we were making out.

"The worst thing is that I will be alone. Will you stay with me? "

He smiled a little, put his hand on my chin and kissed me sweetly. I understood that this would be a yes.

* * *

><p>In the morning I awoke in my bed with Dally. Last night we were watching TV while most of the time we spent making out. I fell great standing with Dally. Now my father would not be home so he could come all the time he wanted.<p>

I carefully got out of bed and walked away without waking him. I took a quick shower because I want to go to school. When I went down to breakfast Dally was looking in the fridge.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked me without removing his head of the fridge.

"Whatever."

He picked up some chocolate muffins which were inedible and a carton of juice.

"We have to do some shopping when I leave school." I said as I grabbed some glasses for the juice.

"Want you that I ride you to school?"

"I don't mind."

He shrugged and took a bit of juice. I felt that Dally was feeling not very good. He was more subdued, tired and a bit annoying than yesterday.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked looking at his face. He looked me straight in my eyes and waved his hand for me to come to him.

I got up from my chair and I sat on his lap. I put my arms around his neck and he kissed me on the cheek. "You've never done anything wrong. I just thought that ... "He said shutting down.

"What?"

He did not answer. He pulled my arms out of his neck. He removed one of her rings and he put it on my hand. I could not keep a big smile. Now I was completely in love with him. I kiss his lips and he kiss back hardly. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me toward him.

"We'd better go to school or I would not arrive on time." He nodded and kissed me again.

* * *

><p>"Do you think that people will go to see my bruises?" I said as I pointed out the bruise of my eye. They had decreased slightly but were still seen even with a ton of makeup. We were at the car park of the high school.<p>

"Do not worry about it. They will be removed in a couple of days. "

He approached me and kissed me. I left him quickly. I knew that if I start again I wouldn't stop and I would be late to class.

"I have to go. Will you come to pick me? "

"Sure, babe. I'll go to the DX and then maybe I could come in a break and see you before the exit. "

I nodded, gave him a quick kiss and left the car running to school.

When I got to my locker the bell had not rung yet. I left a couple of books and I closed my locker. I got a fright when I saw Pony waiting behind the door.

"Fuck Pony. I did not know you were there."

"I see you with Dally inside the car." He said as he looked at my hand. I did not know what to say. I was angry with him but not as much as yesterday. "Dally's ring." He said in case of I had not understood.

"I know." I turned the ring while I was looking at him. I was nervous about being speaking with Pony after yesterday's argument.

"I thought you were another kind of girl but I was wrong. I recognize that you're a good actress. All thought that you were in love with me but I was right. I knew that you'd end up with him. "

"No Pony, you do not understand. We have not done anything. "

"And why are you wearing his ring?"

That's the question that I could not answer.

If I told him that I am with him he would think that something happened at Buck's and yesterday I lied. If I told he that there was nothing, I am lying to him a few hours. Then Soda would tell him that Dally was at the DX and he says him that we are together.

He waited calm until the doorbell rang. He grabbed her backpack from the ground, looked at me disgusted and went to class.  
>I stood there looking at the ring. I knew I had lost the best person I had met there since I moved. The only person I really felt in love.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok! What do you think about it? Do you like Dally and Danna together?<p>

Please REVIEW! Thanks for read it!

R&R

STAY GOLD! =D


End file.
